Bubble Girl and The Germaphobe
by untied fate
Summary: After losing touch with each other for over 10 years, Sheldon is reunited with a childhood friend who just happens to be what he always wanted, germ free. After reuniting with Evee, will she be able to show him that he has it better than her? First TBBT fic. Sheldon x OC
1. Chapter 1

Brown eyes opened to see the all too familiar ceiling. For twenty-five years she'd woken up to that same plexi-glass ceiling that held her four walls up and around her. She'd dreamed about the boy again. The one she'd met when she was only eight.

He'd found his way to her room while looking for the CAT scanner and lost his way. She'd never seen anyone around the same age as her and immediately dropped her colored pencils walking toward the wall closest to the door. He looked surprised at what he saw and, after a pause, smiled awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn but everyone calls me Evee."

"Sheldon Cooper," he walked up to the wall and hesitantly poked at it. A few feet to the side were a pair of gloves embedded into the wall that allowed contact to the girl inside. "Fascinating; Severe combined immunodeficiency."

Evee was surprised that this boy knew what she had and nodded, "Yep. I'm the 'Texan Bubble Girl.'"

"It must be nice to live in a germ free environment. I'm constantly having to worry about germs and the like." Sheldon said as he walked over to the gloves in the wall. He pulled out a glove from his pocket and put it on before sticking his hand into the wall so he could shake her hand.

Evee laughed a little and shook his gloved hand, "You must be the boy that the nurses are talking about. They keep telling me I should be more like you since I am like this but I don't see why since they all do it for me"

Sheldon's expression was blank with a slight squint of the eyes, "One can never be too careful when it comes to germs."

"You're kinda crazy aren't you?"

"No I'm not. My mother had me tested."

At this Evee laughed, "I was kidding. How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"I'm 8. Why are you here?"

"I was trying to hide from my mom and find the CAT scanner. I'm here because I tried to build one and it caught fire burning me and my sister's pet rabbit, Snowball."

"So what you were going to see the CAT scanner to try to figure out what you did wrong?"

The boy nodded, "If I can find it. Hey you read comics?"

She turned and looked at her bookshelf and nodded, "Yep. What else can I do? I can't leave my box. You read them too? Who's your favorite hero?"

Sheldon gasped, "You can't ask me that! There's no one right answer! Although, I do tend to lean toward "The Caped Crusader."

"My favorite is Wonder Woman. She's so cool."

They spend the next couple hours talking mostly about his crazy inventions. She couldn't understand a lot but she always asked question and she picked up some of it as they talked. He also told her about going to college in 2 years to which Evee was awestruck.

"No way! You're really smart. Don't you have to be 19 to go to college?"

"All that matters is that you're smart enough to take the classes. I, of course, am."

Not too long later, a nurse came in and called out to Sheldon's mother that she'd found the missing boy.

Evee was immediately downtrodden she rather liked talking to this smart boy. She saw a quick flash of emotion pass over Sheldon's face.

"Do you have a pen?" he asked her in a rush fidgeting as she nodded and pick up a colored pencil. "I'm going to give you my address. Write me and I'll write you back. Ok?"

She nodded and wrote down what he told her and waved sadly as he walked into the hall toward his hollering mother.

"Don't forget me…" she whispered as he disappeared around the corner.

Evelyn smiled as she recalled the dream/memory of the young boy. Sadly, she'd only see him a handful of times after that. He was very intelligent and thus had gone off to college at 14. He was on to bigger and better things and as usual Evee was left behind.

She was a happy child and always positive as she grew up she never lost hope that a donor would be found and she might someday leave this prison behind. She occupied her time with school, video games, and art; until her life changed at 23.

Her parents had gotten into an accident and did not survive. She couldn't go to the funeral. She couldn't even be by their side when they were in a short lived coma. She became distant and depressed, delving more and more into imaginary worlds with her gaming.

A young nurse by the name Aiden was also a gamer who often brought Evee the latest titles to play. They'd become best friends both having the same gaming system and always played together when he wasn't working.

Aiden knew how much Evee liked her RPG games so when Dragon's Dogma came out he made sure to get it before anyone else with the help of a friend working in a game shop. It gave him time to disinfect the items before giving them to her.

Needless to say Evee was like a 12 year old when she got her present. She immediately popped in the game and a few trial and error starts finally made the perfect character only to restart when she realized that the "Pawn" should be the better looking one because that was what people were going to see rather than the main character.

Her pawn she decided was to look a lot like herself. This way she felt people "saw" her despite her prison. The pawn was tall around 5'9'' natural brown skin that was very light due to her lack of sunlight. EVER. Brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. She named her Evee of course and she was a strider.

"Dr. Cooper, you have accumulated almost 2 months of vacation. You need to use it." Gablehouser said looking at the young physicist.

Sheldon merely scoffed, "I don't need nor want to use it. I have dedicated my life to figuring out the workings of the universe. Can't that qualify as vacation enough?"

"No. You need to take a break then come back to your work with fresh perspective. You may find that the answers that elude you will become clearer. So, effective immediately, you are being placed on 2 weeks paid vacation."

Sheldon kept a blank face and got up. This wasn't the first time he'd been on a forced vacation. It happened at least twice a year. He stopped arguing long ago and decided that he could continue his work at home just without the nifty gadgets.

Once at home he sat in his spot on the couch frustrated. He was bored and had nothing to do. Looking around the room his eyes came to rest on a new game that Leonard had bought a week ago. He picked it up and after realizing it was an RPG game decided to give it a try.

He got the game started and after the initial intro began the process of creating his character. He'd heard about the game beforehand so he knew to create the Pawn better than the main but he was a perfectionist so he made both look cool.

After a few hours he was going through pawns to create his party. He already had a mage and his main pawn was a fighter. After all, "Sheldor the Conqueror" was all about the sword and shield. He needed a long range fighter and searched through the millions of choices looking for the perfect archer.

One Pawn caught his attention. She was named Evee and despite having an eidetic memory all he could really akin the name to was the Pokémon. The online ID is what jogged him, the memory of the girl in the glass case.

TXanBubbleGirl


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and follows! I never imagind that I'd get the response that I did so soon. The plot bunny that is this story is still going. Thus, this new chapter. I know it's slow but bear with me. Also suggestion on what should happen next are always welcome! My stories have no beta nor do I proof read because if I do, I end up changing everything or hating chapters or parts of the story entirely. Then this would NEVER get done. **

**Also, Evee's disease (SCID) while real is something that I have to do research on to even somewhat comprehend what it is. If you know more and you see an inconsistency in my portrayal of this disease please let me know. I mean no disresepct to those who do have it.**

**Thank you and on to this short chapter!**

* * *

It can't possibly be the same person, he thought to himself. None the less he took on the pawn despite the extra cost it was to him. He was thoroughly surprised to find that "Evee" was an exceptional asset to his party of four.

Much to his surprise, TXanBubbleGirl had been using Sheldor. The knowledge gained helping him with new missions he wasn't sure what to do in. Not that he'd admit to it out loud of course.

After he released "Evee" there came a friend request with an attached message.

_Add me if you would like to use my pawn again! It'll be free if you do! By the way I love your Pawn's name. It's great and he's saved my Sorcerer ass many times!_

Sheldon couldn't help laugh a little at the message. Being alone at home wasn't so bad now that he had something to do plus someone to talk to.

He accepted her request and wrote back, _Thank you. Your pawn has been a big help shooting down Griffins and other flying creatures. Not to mention the skill of her Drake slaying abilities._

Evee smiled as she read Sheldor's message and accepted her request. She'd made a few new friends since this game came out and she enjoyed it a lot. She only ever switched out one Pawn however since she kept Aiden's mage and Sheldor's fighter around. She often sent Sheldor messages and they conversed over the PS3 system.

TXanBubbleGirl: Is Sheldor your real name or just one you gave your pawn? Just wondering because I'd rather call you by your real name since we talk a lot.

SheldortheConqueror: You could say it's my real name. I only changed the last letter from and "n" to an "r." Might I inquire about your ID?

TXanBubbleGirl: Sheldon huh? Oh yeah my friend thought it would be funny if I used that since it accurately describes my life. I live in Texas, and I have the "Bubble boy disease"

Sheldon froze. He thought nothing of the ID until this moment. The name of the Pawn, the ID, it had to be her. The girl he'd lost touch with way back then. He almost hoped it wasn't as a deep guilt settled in the pit of his stomach. The first two years he often sent her letters of how college life was and also how the classes were hardly a challenge. He'd even sent her a picture of his graduation that his mother had taken. Her responses were usually short asking questions about animals and flowers and what it was like to meet other people.

_Meeting new people is difficult with my age and the "intellect" these Neanderthals posses, _He'd once written to her, _I'd much rather get my education on my own in your box. I'm currently trying to get over a cold some "jock" as they call them here gave me. He sneezed right next to me in class and didn't bother to cover his mouth with his elbow! Being sick is making me lose valuable learning time!_

_ Sheldon_

To which she replied, _Sheldon, maybe your mother should have you tested again. You don't want to be in this box, seeing the same four walls, no communication with the outside world. Just your thoughts for company. I want to go swimming, I want to go hiking. I want to travel the world and see all it has to offer. You can't tell me that after those examples you STILL envy me?_

_ Evee_

_Oh yes, yes I do. Why would you want to do any of that? It's nothing but germs. Don't get me started on airplanes and the loads of bacteria they carry! Hiking has hidden parasites such as ticks, fleas, lice, mites. It's just a cesspool of bad waiting to happen. If I were to never get sick, I could concentrate on unraveling the mysteries of the universe and get my Nobel Prize and then after that I'll help mold the future minds from inside my sanctuary with the help of future technologies._

_ Sheldon_

_Maybe someday you'll realize that you're wrong._

The letters ended there. He'd been busy and was off to Germany as a visiting professor and with all the attention he was receiving in the science world he was pulled away from thoughts of anything else but science. He'd gotten sick for the first time in a long while and that's when memory of her fully returned. By then five years had sped by.

SheldortheConqueror: Your name is Evelyn correct?

Evee's heart skipped a beat. She often wondered if this Sheldon was THAT Sheldon. How else would he know her name? She only ever met one boy named Sheldon. Seventeen years ago she was only 8. She was nervous now to message him back. She thought he'd gotten offended saying he was wrong. She knew he didn't like it. Sheldon Cooper, though young, was NEVER wrong. She had been angry but she couldn't be for long. She realized after she got a little older that she would only slow him down in life if they'd stayed in contact. He could move forward and she was stationary

TXanBubbleGirl: That's right. How did you know?

SheldortheConqueror: We met 17 years, 3 months, and 12 days ago. I wandered into your room after looking for the CAT scanner.

After that, only one day remained in Sheldon's vacation and it ended all too soon for Evee. They'd exchanged phone numbers and email addresses so they could talk outside the game.

They texted often, mostly about missions in the game, side quests, and vocations. Slowly it changed to his life. He told her all about his work even if she had to look up some of it to understand what he was talking about. They found they both took an interest in anime often suggesting things to each other.

She worked up the nerve to ask him if he'd Skype with her and sent him her ID. After a few hours her computer "pinged" as she got a call. She was nervous but she smiled and answered.

He hadn't changed much at all, except grow into his ears. His eyes were the same crystal blue she often dreamed about and she found herself blushing and she waved, "Hi Sheldon."

He waved at her awkwardly and marveled at her voice. It wasn't anything like Penny's high pitched whine or Winkle's manly drone. More like a calm soothing sound unwavering and even. He hadn't imagined that she'd sound like that. When she was younger she was just like any other child with the squeaky voice. "Hello."

He was just as awkward as she remembered; a little robotic and emotionless just like his messages. She would have to crack that. "How was work? Anything interesting happen?"

"No, Raj and I have hit the proverbial 'wall'" he rolled his eyes slightly, "What about you any luck in the Everfall?"

It was Evee's turn to roll her eyes, "No! Gyah it's so annoying killing myself after opening each chest. I can't seem to get lucky. A 2% chance of getting what you want isn't good."

Sheldon nodded his head in agreement then turned to face away from the camera.

"Hey Sheldon, What you up to?"

"Oh, hello Leonard. I'm just talking to Evelyn on Skype." He turned back to the camera a small smile on his face as he turned the laptop around so she could see his roommate.

She waved and smiled," Hello Leonard, I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person. You're probably much better than Sheldon says. I know how he exaggerates."

Before Leonard could say anything Sheldon turned the computer back around. "Have you downloaded the Friendship Agreement that I emailed you?"

"Yes I did and I don't think any of that really applies to me. I live in a BUBBLE."

Sheldon seemed to think about this before nodding. "I suppose, circumstances being what they are, I could waive the necessity of the agreement to you. But don't think that means I'll let you get away with bad behavior."

"I wouldn't dream of it Sheldon." Evee said reassuringly a slight mischievous tone in her voice, "I have to go. Nurse is here for blood and to feed me. Talk to you later?"

"You should join us for Halo night. I'm sure everyone would love to meet you. That is if Sheldon says it's okay. He's crazy like that." Leonard said chuckling at his own joke along with Evee who laughed

"I'd love to! Can I Sheldon please? I won't play if you're worried about even numbers I'll just watch from here. Please? I have nothing better to do anyway."

"As I've said, I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested."

"Yeah but she never followed up with that specialist so now the world may never know." Leonard retorted waving at the screen, "I'll see you later. I have to go pick up the food."

Evee waved back as she laughed, "Yep you're much more humorous than Sheldon led me to believe. I'll see you later!"

She looked at Sheldon expectantly for his answer to which he waited a bit then nodded, "Alright we start at 20:00 Pacific Standard Time. Tardiness will not be tolerated."

She gave a dramatic salute and a smile, "Yes sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Again thank you all for your support on this story! Please continue to R&R it helps me write more often because I know you're all waiting for the next installment. This chapter was going to be longer but I have work early and it seemed like a good place to stop!**

* * *

After closing his laptop Sheldon turned to Leonard frowning slightly.

"What?"

"Evelyn is MY friend. Last time I brought a friend over; she ended up having coitus with you."

Leonard quirked an eyebrow, "Sheldon, she's not going to be here physically. She's in Texas for crying out loud."

"Who's crying out loud for Texas?" Both men turned to see Raj and Howard walk through the door.

"No one. Sheldon is miffed at me because I invited Evee to Halo night and he thinks she's going to be taken away." Leonard responded with an eye roll.

"Isn't she the one who lives in a bubble that Sheldon is always texting and playing that game with?" Raj asked with a knowing smile.

"Is she hot?" Howard asked, "Or is she like my mother?"

"No one is like your mother, dude."

"She's kinda like Penny only taller and curvy-er." Leonard said, "oh and brunette not blonde."

"The point here is our Sheldon found himself a girlfriend and he's jealous that she's not so secret anymore." Howard said looking to Sheldon who'd gotten up to get a bottle of water and glared at them all from the kitchen.

Sheldon settled into his spot while the others talked about him and HIS friend. It's not that he didn't want her to meet them. He supposed Howard was right about him wanting to keep her a mystery to them all. He talked about her to them almost as much as he talked about them to her but never thought about them actually meeting.

The whole meal he'd been pestered by the guys and even Penny who Sheldon hadn't mentioned anything to. They all had to catch her up but she was she was happy for him despite his protests that she wasn't his girlfriend.

"He even got her to waive the friendship agreement." Leonard said which made the others gasp.

"I don't know what you're all surprised about. I never signed a friendship agreement."

"Penny, it wasn't for a lack of trying. You tore it up every time I gave it to you and threatened me with Junior Rodeo."

"Oh yeah..."

7:59 Sheldon's laptop chimed signaling Evee was calling. A moment later her face popped up. Sheldon noted that his mood lifted seeing her smiling face. He had to suppress the smile that wanted to form on his face but the glint in his eye wasn't lost on the others watching him.

"You're forty-five- seconds early." Sheldon said raising an eyebrow.

Penny was about to say something but was stopped by her curiosity as well as the others. She'd seen his mood rise relatively quickly at seeing the girl on his screen. Sheldon had yet to introduce anyone seeming to want to keep her to himself a little longer as he talked to her.

"Yeah? Well now YOU'RE forty-five seconds late in playing HALO so whose got it bad now?"

"Drat."

"That's 4 for me and 2 for you."

Sheldon rolled his eyes as he before the screen was swirling with movement. Obviously he was moving the computer and set it down. When it stilled, she could see the whole room along with the 5 occupants in it. She smiled and waved excited to meet Sheldon's friends, "Hi, I'm Evee nice to meet you all."

"This is Penny, Leonard, Raj and Howard." Sheldon said motioning towards them. They each gave a greeting of their own except Raj who waved, "Now that that is over with, let's play HALO."

"Sheldon, we just met your friend. Can't we talk to her first?" Penny said taking over the armchair so she could be closer to the computer, "So, Evee, you met Sheldon when you were a kid? What was he like? Is he worse now than he was back then?"

The guys started a game just to placate the crazy scientist while they listened in on Penny's conversation.

"He's about the same. I mean I only actually saw him a few times after our initial meeting. It was mostly letters. He was a know-it-all and obnoxious. At least in the letters he was fun to talk to. I think I lived vicariously through him for a bit, you know, me being stationary and all."

"No one wants to live vicariously through Sheldon." Howard teased keeping his eyes on the screen.

"What about you guys? Penny, Sheldon tells me you're a waitress and an actress?" Evee asked trying to move the conversation away from her. She didn't mind talking about herself. She was just boring. That's probably one of the reasons she and Sheldon got along. He liked to talk about himself and she didn't.

Penny nodded and smiled, "Yep. But mostly waitressing and bothering these guys. I did get a role in a hemorrhoid commercial though."

"I thought you looked familiar." Evee said teasingly and everyone minus Sheldon laughed, "Do you play Halo, Penny?"

"Sometimes. When Sheldon thinks he can beat me. You must play if you were invited."

"Yeah but I decided not to play because I know how Sheldon is with even numbers and all that. I don't mind. I'm actually very much entertained with just watching everyone and meeting you all you know? I wish it was like this when I was a kid." Evee immediately regretted her last sentence. That always got everyone talking about how it sucked for her but Penny seemed genuinely interested in what she said.

Penny's face was sympathetic, "Oh sweetie, it must be hard for you. I can't even BEGIN to imagine what growing up was like."

"I don't quite understand how awful it could be. When I first met you I was envious." Sheldon said putting the same two cents he always did on her matter. Penny smacked him in the arm for it. "Ow! I wouldn't have to deal with THAT either."

"Enough about that, When's your birthday?" Penny asked. I was random and she knew it but if she knew Sheldon, and she did, he wouldn't think to ask nor would he know that he needed to get his new/old friend something.

"Oh…well, it's actually next month. October 25th why do you ask?"

"Just trying to get to know you mine just past July 17. You have any hobbies?" She immediately noticed 4 pairs of eyes give her a "are you serious" look and when she realized what she'd asked she face palmed, "I'm so sorry."

Evee laughed. It was a musical enjoyable laugh, "Don't worry about it, Penny. I have A LOT of hobbies. Music being one of them. I love to sing and, when no one is looking, dance. I also do a lot of art, drawing mostly since paint is out of the question. Oh and reading." She moved away from the computer screen and turned her computer over to show a very large bookcase full of books.

"You've probably read more books in one week than I did the entire four years of high school." Penny said with a giggle. "You sing? I do too like when I cook or drink too much."

"Off-key caterwauling if you ask me…ow!"

Sheldon had been listening to their conversation closely. He realized he'd never even thought about birthdays or holidays. He just assumed that was reserved for her and her family. He tucked away every piece of information that Penny pulled out of her. It didn't take much for Evee to speak probably because he never really asked her. He noted the pit in his stomach returning. He must be "coming down with something." He'd give it a day before starting to run throat cultures. He mentally shook his head clearing his mind of those thoughts and returned to the game and conversation.

"What are your plans for your birthday anyway? Does your family go over?"

Evee yawned what she hoped wasn't too dramatically. She hadn't even told Sheldon about her family. She wasn't ready to tell anyone yet even if they were all nice especially Penny, "You could say that. I'd stay and talk more but I'm really tired. Maybe next time I'll give you all a tour of my room. Night everyone! Talk to you later Sheldon."

Before anyone could say anything she disconnected leaving them all a little confused, Sheldon especially. He went back over the conversation between the two and wasn't sure what went wrong. He just shrugged it off for now as the night continued with more teasing and talk of Evee.

Evee set her computer down on her desk with a sigh and looked at the picture of her parents. They were young only 39 when they passed but the stress of having a sick daughter had aged them. Evelyn remembered her parents being so strong and happy. There was not one time she saw them cry in front of her.

Birthdays were celebrated with only the three of them since neither of their families wanted anything to do with her. Evee recalled loving her birthdays the whole staff that helped take care of her was in attendance and they would all tell her stories of their travels and bring pictures or videos. It made her envious but she liked knowing what it was like outside of the box. It made her hope that one day she too could get out and see it all. Her mother loved to sing and it passed on to Evee so the two would spend the whole evening singing songs on a karaoke machine that was brought in along with the staff.

The memories passed through her mind like a movie in slow motion with no sound. Happy, then they faded as the nightmare that was her 22nd birthday began. Her birthday, once so happy, was nothing to her but a reminder that the only two people who loved her were gone. They had planned to tell her that the hospital was suggesting a surgery that only required a half match which her mother was more than happy to provide as well as her father if her mother was unable.

Life had a way of being cruel and before she got the happy news and before the samples could be taken, they were blindsided by a semi. The driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and in that instant Evee's world had crumbled. When she received word of what happened, she almost walked out of her sterilized room right then and there. She didn't care anymore; she wanted to be with them even if it meant risking her life. It was Aiden, newly assigned to her at the time that convinced her to stay.

"You can't, Evee. What happens if they come out of all of this fine and you're dead?"

"What happens if they die?"

"Then they watch over you in the afterlife. You think after all of their hard work they'd want you to risk it all? They did this all for you. For their daughter. They want you to live."

She didn't say anything after that. Just sat against one of her walls and cried, holding on to the gloved hand that was Aiden's. It was the closest thing she ever got to a hug.

She was shaken from her revere when her computer chimed. She turned to look at the screen then down to the photo in her hands. She went to her desk to find an instant message.

_Hope you don't mind. I snuck onto Sheldon's computer. It's Penny. I just wanted to say that I really liked talking to you and if you ever need a girl to talk to you know who to text :) btw I hope everything is ok your yawn was convincing but I sort of saw through it ;) 626-555-7453_

Evee smiled and rolled her eyes picking up her phone. She saved her new friend's number and texted her a thank you.

The next couple days found Evee texting Penny a little more often that Sheldon. He was "stuck" and knowing the "whack-a-doodle," as Penny called him, he would be that way for a few days. Evee asked Penny all kinds of questions about Sheldon that he wouldn't answer. His birthday for instance, he continually said that his birthday was just like any other day and there was no need for gifts or festivities. Of course, Penny didn't care and told her everything she wanted to know.

_Penny! I have an idea for Sheldon's birthday. Can you help me out with it? It requires a HUGE favor…and some travelling but I'll pay for everything. You may need the help of Leonard too._

_Ur worrying me but what is this plan of yours?_

_It's too long to text so I sent an Email._

_This could be the best idea…or the worst. U sure about this?_

_Even if it's a bad idea he'll be happy the two weeks it lasts. So you going to help me?_

_I guess ur right. Count me in. I'll follow the email then. _

_Great! Thank you!_

Evee would be busy for the next week. She had to make all the preparations. Good thing she had friends outside her box or this may never work.

* * *

**I know I left a cliff hanger . I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! Thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**I must apologize for taking so long to update! Life got in my way. So here is a long chapter. Hope you all like it and won't throw stones at me for taking so long. Thank you toall of you who've followed my story thus far ad I will be writing more soon! **

* * *

It was Penny's job to get everything ready on the Pasadena front. She would definitely need to enlist the help of the guys on this one. Getting anything past Sheldon when it directly involved him wasn't going to be easy. So she held a small gathering in her apartment while Sheldon was at work. Howard and Leonard called saying they wouldn't be going in until lunch while Raj called Sheldon to inform him he was sick and wasn't going to go to work to which Sheldon readily agreed would be best.

"Okay so everyone clear on the plan? We have until Saturday to have everything ready because Sunday we need to leave and Monday is the big day."

"Two weeks with no Sheldon. Can we say movie marathon at your place?" Howard asked Leonard excitedly, "Of course this idea could end very badly. Is she sure about this?"

"She makes valid points in the email. With his schedule, I don't think he'll last the first week."

"Aren't you all missing the point? She's doing all of this for SHELDON. He's neurotic, arrogant, and above all else crazy. Yet she listens to all of his rules without even trying," Raj said after taking a shot of whiskey. Penny only allowed him one shot every hour so he could talk but wouldn't be an ass.

Penny smiled at the thought. She'd had her suspicions about those two. Saturday nights were spent on laundry and talk of Evee. While all her texts from the girl were mostly of her eccentric best friend. They seemed really dense in that area. Evee was allowed but Sheldon was devoted to his work yet she never failed to see the smile he tried hard to hold back.

The meeting concluded and all went their separate ways and the week went by lightning fast. Penny had a hard time distracting Sheldon and keeping him from the apartment but finally it was Saturday and right at 8:15 Sheldon came into the laundry room.

"Hey, Sheldon."

"Hello Penny, I trust all the machines are working properly?" he asked setting his basket down on the table.

"Yep. So Monday is your birthday! How old are you going to be?"

"My Meemaw used to tell me that it's rude to ask for one's age."

"That only applies to old people, Sweetie. You're not secretly 78 are you?"

Sheldon gave her a derivative look, "Of course not. If I was, everyone would be asking me the secret to longevity."

"Sarcasm, Sheldon."

"Oh will I ever get the hang of this sarcasm? Honestly, since meeting you and Evee it would seem I've 'lost my touch' on the subject. I'm now 3 for 12."

Penny laughed as she pulled her clothes out of the dryer as Sheldon put in his clothes.

"Anyway I sort of have an early birthday present for you. I already told the guys and tomorrow you are all mine. Got it?"

Sheldon froze turning to the blonde, "Penny! You know how I feel about surprises and gifts!"

"Sheldon, it's a non-optional social convention remember? Deal with it." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Technically, since it's my birthday, it is optional."

"Ok fine, I guess I'll just return the train tickets…" she said trailing off into thought smiling as Sheldon took in what she said and watched his face light up.

"We're going on the train?"

"I just have one teensy tiny speck of a stipulation."

"Penny, stipulation is a big word, for you that is. I think we're all rubbing off on you."

Only Penny knew to take that as a complement and not an insult and she smiled proudly, "Anyway, You have to do everything I say. No disagreeing. No complaining and no asking 'why' got it?"

"We'll be riding the train all day?"

"No. We're going somewhere a train ride is only part of the adventure. Now will you agree?"

"Where are we going?"

"Sheldon."

"You never said anything about asking where we're going." he said with a smug look.

"No asking who, what, where, when, or why," she said giving him a serious look and cut him off before he could speak, "Or how."

"Fine. I 'give'" he said using air quotes at his slang phrase.

"Good. So after laundry I suggest you go straight to bed. Be ready by oh five hundred hours."

"Good Lord, woman, it's as though you're purposely trying to ruin every aspect of my Sunday schedule!"

"See you in the morning, Sheldon," Penny replied a victorious smile on her face as she walked out.

Evee was so excited and nervous that she was losing badly to Aiden at Soul Calibur 5.

"You that out of it?" he teased her as their third match ended with his win, "You never lose at this game. I wonder why I still play with you."

She laughed, "Sorry. I'm just excited. First off I haven't seen the guy in person since he was like…12. I'm kinda nervous too."

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you're falling for the guy."

"He's got his eccentricities but they're kind of endearing in a way. I know that everyone that knows him sort of has to put up with him but it's not hard for me."

"Maybe because you live in a box? How are you doing by the way?"

Evee's smile faltered slightly. This is why she was glad Aiden was around. He'd seen her at her darkest and most desperate moments. He'd helped her through it all with "tough love" he set her straight when everyone else tip toed around her trying not to step on a nerve.

She sighed and shrugged, "I'm fine Aiden. No thoughts of stupidity or anything like that. Sometimes I get depressed but it's not as bad as when they died or when I was a teenager. Ugh, sometimes I still can't believe I was that crazy."

"You weren't crazy. You were and still are learning how to deal with your life. Trust me. We'll find a match. Even if I have to put up one of those sappy Facebook posts that ask for a million likes."

"You ever do that and I swear when I get out of here you better run."

"I'll take my chances because if you get out, I'm going to be there and be the first to cheer you on. Besides there no way you'd be able to catch me. Running in place and actually running are totally different things. You'll fall on your face after the second step."

"You're such a jerk."

Both looked at each other and laughed. It was moments like this that made life in the cage better. But at the end of the day everyone went home. Aiden was her only family now. She very much loved him like family. She hated that he spent every spare moment he had caring for her and fussing over her. This is what she was afraid of. She only held people back. Especially those she loved most.

She smiled all the time and tried to stay positive even if she didn't feel it. She would plaster on her smile until it became real. She told herself that she had it better than others. She wasn't sick. Her body wasn't stuck in a chair and she wasn't lying in bed as a vegetable.

"You better get some sleep. Sheldon comes tomorrow. You don't want to look like a zombie do you?"

"You're right. I'll see you later." She didn't like saying "tomorrow" simply because that would make an obligation.

"See you tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes as he left with a laugh.

"Not a word, remember?" Penny threatened as she saw the look on Sheldon's face. They'd just made it to the airport. The train had been a pleasant ride. Sheldon spouted off facts about the engine they were on while Penny smiled and tried to be interested. Now here they were at the part she knew Sheldon would hate.

"I agreed to not ask the five 'w's and how. You never said I couldn't complain."

"Ugh, fine complain away." She sighed as she led them to through the building going through all the security all the while Sheldon complained about the airborne pathogens and bacteria that littered airports and the airplanes in general.

"The air is reused and recycled Penny. We're breathing in air that has already been used. Think about all the germs," he went on and on and when he saw Penny walk toward a gate and read the destination he completely stopped in his tracks, "No. I must insist that I put my foot down. I am NOT going home for my birthday. I would much rather sit through a marathon of Babylon 5."

Penny waited for Sheldon's tantrum to calm before turning and continuing to walk, "We aren't going to your house, Sheldon. We're going somewhere else. No get your butt on that plane before I go Junior Rodeo on you right here in the middle of the boarding gate."

Sheldon looked confused for a moment but followed her through the gate and onto the aircraft buckling his seatbelt and checking it multiple times, "If we aren't going to my mother's house, then we must be going to see Evelyn. She's the only other thing other than my family that resides in that state."

Penny tapped her nose and smiled telling him he's right. "Well…sort of. She has a birthday present of her own for you and devised this whole thing to give it to you."

"What could it be that it couldn't be sent to me?"

"No more Q&A. You'll find out when we get there."

The plane ride went by smoothly; Penny slept the whole way there while Sheldon was left to his own devices. Sheldon had been in deep thought most of the taxi ride over to the hospital that Evee was stationed at. Most likely trying to figure out what his gift could be.

"So are you excited about seeing Evee? I am," Penny said excitedly.

Sheldon looked at her, "I think I'm getting sick. My stomach is in knots and I'm beginning to perspire."

Penny shook her head knowingly, "You're nervous, Sheldon, not sick. Don't worry. You talk to her all the time it won't be any different. She just won't be on a screen."

Evee paced the room more nervous than she'd been last night. Her stomach fluttered and flopped whenever she thought she'd gotten a handle on it. She'd gotten the "we're here" text from Penny 30 minutes ago and has since been pacing. Aiden went to go get them. Those five minutes couldn't have been longer if she wished it. She'd checked herself in the mirror six times, thought about changing her tope four times ultimately leaving it as is and when the door opened again she almost dove under her desk.

Evee's stomach fluttered again at seeing them. They were really here and now she was terrified. What if this was all wrong? What if she held them back like she did Aiden? Penny was the first to walk over with her bright smile that seemed brighter in person than over her computer screen. She suddenly felt inadequate compared to her but smiled back before locking eyes with the boy from her dreams.

His eyes exactly the same baby blue she often saw on her screen only deeper and at the moment, nervous. She smiled nervously, "I can't believe you're both really here."

Sheldon had been nervous to see her. Sure they conversed often over the internet and he knew what she looked like but as they'd gotten closer to her room he felt the nervousness come again. His heart rate started to accelerate and his palms became sweaty. His stomach was knotting and he wanted nothing more than to run. Yet when he saw her, the feeling dissipated.

She wore her dark wavy hair loose and he locked his gaze to her deep, dark eyes. He couldn't quite place the emotion he saw in them but he saw it there. When she spoke more of his tension lessened. In person her voice was ethereal. "What isn't there to believe? Wasn't it your idea for us to come?"

Penny rolled her eyes and looked at him.

Evee merely smiled and giggled, "Never mind, Sheldon, I'm happy that you came." Her nervousness lessened now that he seemed back to his normal self. "I'm sure you're wondering why I dragged you all the way back to your hometown. Well, I thought it would be a good idea if you experienced life the way that I do."

The physicist seemed confused at first but realization soon hit and his eyes lit up and a small smile formed on his face, "You don't mean...?"

Evelyn nodded, "Yeah. I've made all necessary preparations and you'll be staying in my old room…house. Whatever you want to call it. It's my birthday present to you. For two weeks you'll live like I do _but_ there is one rule and that is; once you're inside, you're stuck there the whole two weeks. You can't just up and leave."

Sheldon gave her a look of derision, "Why would I ever want to leave, Evelyn? This is the second best present I've ever gotten on my birthday. The first being a science kit from my Pop Pop when I was six."

"I'm going to add another," Penny interjected. She had enjoyed seeing the two interact together. She could see they were close but neither of them could realize what was transpiring, "You can't be mean to the hospital staff. No calling them names or using your big science-y words to be an ass."

Penny looked to Aiden and added, "You'll be happy I added that one."

He chuckled, "Thanks for that."

The process to get Sheldon inside was long but he happily did everything and once inside he began rearranging everything inside. Thanks to Raj and Leonard's lists Evee had gotten everything he would need inside. There was a bed, white boards, a laptop, a desk and a chair. There were also a stack of comic books that had been picked out. He was technically on vacation but he decided he could Skype with Raj and work like that.

Penny couldn't help but laugh as she watched Sheldon rearrange the room to his liking. She could honestly say she'd never seen him more relaxed. Already on Skype with Evee as she talked him out of waiting for a label maker.

"You of all people should know how long it takes for things to be placed inside the room, Sheldon." Evee said quirking an eyebrow.

"I guess I can do without the labels."

"You don't need to label everything. You're the only one using them."

"That's not the point. I like things a certain way but I suppose you bring up a valid point."

"Duh, Anyway, I hope everything turned out okay with the loaner laptop you're using. Sorry for hacking your computer but I figured you'd want everything that was on your original in case you needed some vital paper or something."

At the reminder Sheldon shook his head, "That should earn you a strike but I did need one of the documents."

"Strikes? Really?" Aiden asked giving Penny a disbelieving look.

She smiled and nodded, "He's a whack-a-doodle. What do you expect?"

Both stood in Sheldon's room watching the two who were in their own world ignoring them.

"At least she seems to be going back to normal." Aiden said with a slight smile.

"You like her." Penny observed eyeing the guy.

Aiden scoffed crossing his arms over his chest and at the look on Penny's face rolled his eyes, "Okay, maybe at some point I did but she's like my little sister. I care about her a lot but it was never in that way really. Besides don't think I haven't noticed that you like Sheldon."

Penny turned to look at Sheldon on the other side of the plexi-glass and smiled, "I guess we're just suckers for odd balls huh?"

"Well. I think I'll head home. You're welcome to come. I'm sure those two are going to be talking for a while. Since she's reunited with Sheldon I almost feel abandoned," he said adding the last part as a joke.

Penny agreed and both said bye to the 'bubble people'

It didn't take long for Sheldon to find his first problem with Evee's living. Bathrooms.

"Honestly. I'm going to get Wolowitz to develop a new system."

"That's how I've been doing it for a while now. Gross yeah but oh well. What can you do?"

"Design a new system." Sheldon replied flatly.

"That was rhetorical, Sheldon. By the way, other than the bathroom system, how goes day 10 of bubble-dom?"

"It's quite enjoyable. I've gotten a lot of work done. Although Raj gets to do all the experiments…" It killed him to admit that little tidbit but he knew that since it wasn't a total lie his eye wouldn't twitch. He also wanted to see her in person again. After their first meeting, he couldn't get her out of his mind. It all actuality he'd gotten some work done but mostly he thought about the pros and cons of living in the bubble. His boards were full of them. Mostly cons. He would admit to some things to her every day but there were many.

The food was bland; he missed his BBQ bacon cheeseburger at The Cheesecake Factory and his cereals ordered by fiber content. While the bed he had was comfortable he missed his apartment and above all else, the freedom to do whatever it was that he wanted. He had a schedule, yes, but if he chose to veer from it that was up to him.

The IV had to be the worst. It was placed on him on day one so they could take blood when it was necessary. Evee wasn't kidding when she said he would live **exactly** like she did.

Comic book night was no more. Halo night wasn't as fun coming through laptop speakers. The only time he had a sense of normalcy was when he talked to Evee. He realized she put him at ease in a weird way especially when he thought about her living in the way he had always thought would be best.

Evee could tell he was cracking. She could see the shine in his eyes dimming. He was excited at first, she knew, but now she could tell he was thinking about it more. She was slightly miffed with herself for not totally thinking everything through. She kind of liked that Sheldon wanted what she had. At the same time she wanted him to realize that he has it so much better than her. Maybe he'll get a little adventurous and send her pictures.

She laughed to herself, "Sheldon and adventure? Yeah right." She opened her laptop and turned started up her music program. She liked to shuffle her music. It was a crazy mix of everything from rock to country to foreign languages to instrumentals.

The first few songs she just listened to the music reading a book but it didn't take her long to get into the music. Her mother was a music buff and was always singing or humming a tune.

She couldn't help but sing along as one of her favorite songs came on. It was a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her called "Sleepsong" by Secret Garden.

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of 'loo li lai lay'  
And I'll sing you to sleep  
And I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love  
For the road that you go."

She faced away from the screen so she hadn't noticed he called. Sheldon couldn't bring himself to interrupt her. Something in him was curious and entranced by her voice. He could hear sadness in her voice as she sang. It must have some sort of meaning to her.

"Now fall off to sleep  
I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit here a while  
And sing loo li lai lay.."

Realizing the song was over Sheldon cleared his throat and almost chuckled as she jumped and turned to look at him. "Jeez Sheldon what the heck? Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You're too young for heart attacks and based on the diet you're being fed your arteries are nowhere near close to giving you problems."

Evee raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head, "So, now you've taken to spying on me? Anyway, how was work?"

"I have to admit it is frustrating trying to explain an experiment to someone from a computer. I'll have to save all my notes and do the experiment myself when I get out of here. Only 2 more days to go."

Those two days went by extremely fast and before they knew it, all four were together again in Evee's room. Penny and Aiden toward the rear letting the two say goodbye.

"You ready to admit that you have it better than me yet?" it was something she asked him every day. Every day he broke down a little more and got closer to admitting what she knew he would.

"I do miss pizza, my room, and vintage game night. Dungeons and Dragons is hard over the internet. Especially since they plot against me and cheat."

"I guess that's the best I'll get out of you." She said with a giggle, "At least I got through to you in some way. Can you do me a favor when you leave Sheldon?"

"It won't kill me will it?"

"Go have an adventure for me?"

After fourteen days in her shoes, Sheldon felt his heart ache at her request. All he could do was nod. He could see the mixture of motion in her eyes. Desperation and hope and longing to be in his place. He wished he could help her now. He had already started trying to think up ways to keep the smile on her face.

"You promise?"

His eye didn't twitch when he replied, "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so deeply sorry for taking so long to update. When I had finished this chapter it was WAY too choppy to submit and even with this one I don't believe it flows at all but later hopefully it'll be much better. Please review I do love getting feedback (constructive) and love because it makes me more motivated. **

**Remember what I said about when I edit my stuff? Yeah, it makes me delete and redo it over and over and over...I almost just gave up! However, this story I feel MUST be completed because I love this idea and want to see it through to the end. **

**So I'll stop rambling and let you all read! Thank you for the follows, love, and favorites!**

* * *

Aiden opened the door to his home allowing Penny to go inside first before following with her bag. He'd offered to let her stay at his place rather than the hotel so she wouldn't be alone. He was a gentleman after all.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you." She said as Aiden set her bag down near the stairs.

"No problem. Make yourself at home. I'll just put this in the guest room."

Penny smiled before looking around the living room. There were pictures everywhere; many of Aiden, his family and of Evee. From what she could see, Aiden's father was a doctor who worked on the girl's case since she was little.

"My family has worked with Evee since she was born starting with my grandfather. He was there from the time she was born up until she was 8. Then my father took over."

"And now you, She really is like your little sister huh?" she was looking at a picture of a younger Aiden with Evee. He sat leaning against one of her walls a book in his hands while Evee kneeled behind him looking over his shoulder.

"I'm just a nurse. As a doctor, you have many patients to see. Being a nurse, you have a little more freedom to see your favorite patients more often."

"She mentioned something about a cure? She wouldn't go into details though." She looked to Aiden for answers. Evee was much like Sheldon in that she kept things about herself. Like she didn't want to burden anyone.

"I'm surprised she even told you that. She never talks about it because she feels like it would be too much to ask. What could help her is a bone marrow transplant. When she was younger it was still relatively new so they wouldn't think about doing it. Now since she's older she'll need an almost perfect match for it to work. Everyone who's worked with her closely requested to be tested but none were a match including myself. A half match would work but it would have to be a family member but before we could do the procedure her parents passed away."

"She never told us." Penny said sadly. Evee's sudden departure from their first encounter made sense.

"So, Evee tells me you're an actress." He said pulling out two glasses and a bottle of wine holding up the bottle in a silent question to the blonde who nodded, "I have a feeling we're going to need some help to get through the next two weeks."

"Aspiring actress. I'm currently waiting tables at The Cheesecake Factory." She said and sat on the couch only to notice the rows of photo albums along the wall, "Let me guess, your mom loved to take pictures?"

Aiden walked over handing Penny her glass and pulled out one that had "1993" scrawled on the spine. "My mother stayed at home and was always helping out bringing food to the staff. Then she became really good friends with Evee's parents and she did love taking pictures. Evee is five in this one and I was ten."

Penny opened the album and was met with the smiling face of a tiny little girl inside a playroom of sorts. Penny smiled seeing the picture, "How is it that she stayed so happy?"

Aiden sipped his wine looking at the photos in Penny's lap, "She wasn't always happy. When she was younger, yeah she was but once she could realize what her situation was like, I had to pull her out of rough patches."

Penny nodded sadly before flipping through the album some more in thought, "You must have spent a lot of your time over there."

"Yeah but it wasn't the worst childhood, she's a good friend and I used to help her with her school work and read to her." He said pointing to a photo in the book. He was sitting against one of the walls a book in his lap and Evee just on the other side looking over his shoulder.

They flipped through the rest of the book before Aiden decided to call it a night since he had work tomorrow. He showed Penny her room and went to his room. The next week Penny would visit the bubble people often but at the start of the second week Aiden was free from work and both were forced to stay away from the hospital by Evee.

"She does have a point. The whole last week I did nothing but hang around the hospital." Penny said with a shrug, "I should see the nightlife or something."

"And leave the children to their own devices?" Aiden asked teasingly as he drove through the town.

Penny smiled and shook her head slightly, "You know, I've been thinking, I want to be tested."

Aiden seemed to pause before what the girl said sunk in, "wha-really?"

Penny nodded, "For almost a year now I've watched her crack Sheldon slowly and in a way that even he doesn't see. They're both so obviously attracted to the other that I want to try to make it so that they can be together. I know I may not be a match but I can at least try."

The man smiled and nodded, "You're a good person, Penny. Tomorrow we'll go take your blood but tonight I think is a night to go celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

Aiden's smiled had a hint of mischief in it, "Your selfless decision to help out another person."

"You're such a dork." The blonde said shaking her head but nodded nonetheless.

The next week flew by for the two. Penny's blood had been drawn but it would take at least a week to know the results.

Penny waved one last time to Evee as they walked out of her room, "I guess we're all set huh Sheldon?"

He only nodded and held out his hand to Aiden, "Take care of her while I'm gone. You've done an exceptional job as it stands. I fear that our departure will bring her down more that she lets on."

Aiden shook his hand and nodded, "Sure thing, Sheldon. Come back and visit alright? You're both welcome anytime to stay in my house."

Penny hugged her new friend and nodded, "I'll text you later, alright?"

"Surprise! Welcome home!"

Penny screamed slightly startled and Sheldon only flinched. The boys and Bernadette stood in 4A under a welcome home banner.

"Aw, you guys shouldn't have." Penny said hugging everyone and only patting Howard on the shoulder.

"Good you're all here." Sheldon said sitting in his spot and pulling out a notepad that he'd been working on since he boarded the flight, "I'm going to need everyone's help. I thought of an idea for a Saturnalia gift."

Everyone looked at each other with slight shocked expressions. Sheldon and Christmas? Hell has frozen over. They all took their places around the table out of curiosity and shock. Sheldon opened the box of pizza that lay on the coffee table, took a piece and took a bite out of it before he began.

"I decided that I want to film different outdoorsy scenarios and have them installed into a projector which will then be installed in Evee's room projecting on the whole of one wall."

"Geez, those two weeks really did a number on you." Howard said.

"That's so sweet," Bernadette said with a sigh, "What do you need me to do?"

"First I would request of all of you different scenarios. I have a few that she likes. She wanted to go hiking and swimming. I would like at least a total of 10 'adventures' and 10 landscape scenery ones. The adventures will be filmed in first person so when she sees them it's like she's there."

"What about sky diving?" Leonard offered, "That always looks fun."

"I will be doing most of these. Can they be things that won't possibly kill me?"

"What about rodeo?"

"Penny I hardly think I'm capable of riding a horse, let alone take down a calf."

"No, silly, I was planning on entering a women's rodeo. I sort of miss doing it so I decided to sign up for one."

"I did mention to her your Jr. Rodeo threats that intrigued her. We could film that too."

Penny's phone chimed signaling a text.

_No lucky, Penny.  
-Aiden_

Her face fell and it didn't go unnoticed, "You alright?" Leonard asked looking at her from his spot on the arm chair.

"Just a little disappointed. I requested to be tested to see if I was a match for Evee but turns out I'm not."

"I'm sorry. That really sucks."

"You tried to match her and didn't tell me?" Sheldon asked seeming offended.

"Sweetie, you were in a glass box for two weeks. Besides it was a last minute thing." She said leaning into Sheldon to push him, "You can do it too you know."

Sheldon thought about it, "If you did then why shouldn't I?"

"We should all try." Raj chimed in, the alcohol finally kicking in allowing the selective mute to speak, "That way, it'll be a higher chance that one of us matches."

"Wait. This isn't just some test. This is a bone marrow transplant we're testing for. If for some reason one of us matches and isn't going to be completely committed then none of it will matte and we'll have a pissed of Sheldon and a pissed off me." Penny said seriously. It would be one of the most serious they'd have seen her; "Once you're committed there's no going back. Evee will have to go through chemo and after that if there is no donor then she **will** die."

Everyone was silent as the mulled over their decisions but Penny could see that Sheldon had made up his mind from the minute she'd even mentioned her failed match. She was proud of him. He hated hospitals and everything about them but he would do this for the girl he wouldn't confess to love.

"I'm still going to do it." Raj said taking another sip of his beer.

"Me too. She deserves every chance she can get. If I can help then I will." Leonard chimed in. He wasn't going to lie, it was for Evee but it was also for his best friend.

Penny smiled and looked at the stoic mask that Sheldon wore. She knew he was feeling overwhelming gratitude for his friends as Bernadette still agreed soon followed by Howard. She placed a hand on Sheldon's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly, "We have some good friends huh, Moonpie?"

Sheldon only nodded barely able to nag at Penny, "Only Meemaw can call me that, Penelope."

Penny pouted at the use of her full name and playfully pushed Sheldon, "So everyone okay with going tomorrow?"

Sheldon nodded, "As you hip folk say, 'sounds like a plan.' I'll be going to bed now. I'm exhausted."

He excused himself and entered his room. He was glad to be back even if he saw dust on his drawers that Leonard said he'd take care of. It didn't bother him as much as he knew it should have. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what had happened to him in the last two weeks.

He understood what she meant when she said that had it better. He really did. He could go where he wanted and whenever he wanted. He'd been sad to leave Texas if only because he wanted to be closer to her. He remembered the little girl he'd first met to the woman she was now. Both full of life yet unable to unleash its full potential.

_Aiden:  
You're not going to believe this._

Penny looked at her phone and her heart stopped for what seemed like a whole minute as she reread the text again and she quickly replied.

_Aiden:  
Sheldon is a match. I can't believe how sappy that seems but he's a match! Do you know what this means?!_

Penny screamed excitedly and ran straight out her door and across the hall barging in as usual to 4A still squealing and even crying as she tackled Sheldon to the ground in a hug.

"Dear Lord, Penny what has gotten into you?"

She finally stopped her noises and sniffled smiling, "Sheldon I got the results back from a few months ago remember?"

"Who?"

"You!"

Sheldon's attempt to hide his joy broke and he had a genuine grin on his face. Not the "kill Batman" face, no, this was a natural smile that Penny wanted to see on her best friend; always.

How would he tell her? He almost wanted to call her and let her know now. He couldn't help but feel like the knight in shining armor. The one to save his damsel, wait, _his_ damsel? Where did that come from?

It had been decided that he wouldn't be telling Evee about the testing. It was easy to do for Sheldon since Evee never brought anything like that up. They continued their usual routine of talking over Skype. To everyone else, they talked much more often. She bugged him about the adventure he had yet to take but he assured her that he was working on it. Now he got an idea of how to tell her. He'd seen something in one of the "chick-flicks" Penny made him watch. He looked at Penny in thought and smiled at her, "I may need your help on something."

"Evelyn. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. What about you? You seem in a happier mood that usual." She said looking at him on her screen, "Actually everyone seems to be in a happy mood. I was just talking to Penny and she wouldn't stop smiling even when she told me what a bitch her boss was being."

"It's Wednesday, I got the newest issue of The Flash."

"That's cool. Anyway, I was calling because I was wondering what you were doing for Christmas. It's coming up quick. I thought maybe you could come down. Aiden said it was alright to use his house and everything. Actually, he suggested I ask you…although…I think he just wants to see Penny."

Sheldon laughed his breathy laugh. She could swear he seemed anxious to change the subject.

"Actually, As much as I would prefer not to, My mother is insisting that I go visit the family on her 'turf' as she so put it but I'll probably make a stop there before I'm whisked away to do Saturnalia nonsense."

Still no eye twitch. Either he was getting a lot better at lying or she was losing her edge and finding the right questions to ask. She couldn't help but think that something was up. Penny, Aiden, and Sheldon couldn't all be in this good a mood at the same time.

"Oh, good because I have a gift for you." She said excitedly a grin breaking out on her face. She then held up a picture of a wrapped gift, "See? Aiden has it stashed in the nurse's lounge so whenever you come by I'll give it to you."

"I got something for you too, actually two things." He said a small smile of victory on his face when she looked shocked that he'd gotten her anything at all. "You'll receive them when I visit. Aiden actually already has them."

"That little traitor! He's supposed to be my spy and he's keeping things from me!"

Sheldon laughed at this and shook his head, "I forced him into secrecy. It's not his fault. But, knowing you, he'll be pestered about it till I get there."

"You got that right!"

The evening continued with the two talking some more and Sheldon couldn't help but think about how happy she'd be that, hopefully soon, she would be out of her box and free to explore the world that she could only see through a television. He thought about it some more once they'd said their good-byes for the night. It was then that he thought about his previous thought. "My damsel." What had he meant by that? Granted Evee was a damsel and he would be the one to save her. Although he detested being touched, he was even more disappointed in the fact that once she was out, Aiden would be the one to share all the experiences with her; her first ever bare skin contact, her first experience with carbonated beverages, food.

_Knock knock knock  
_"Penny."

_Knock knock knock  
_"Penny."

_Knock knock knock  
_"Penny?"

After his train of thought he went to the only person who may help him understand. When she opened the door he noticed her worried face. His own face must be wearing a look unnatural to him, "Sheldon, you alright?"

"I don't want to miss anything." He blurted out as he began pacing the room, "I want to be there when she steps out of the sterile room. I want to be there for everything, Penny. What is wrong with me? I feel conflicted. Aiden has been there far longer than I yet I want to be there for her. I want to be the one she touches for the first time."

Penny was confused a minute but realization soon dawned at the mention of Aiden. She waited till his rants slowed before she giggled.

"What could possibly be so funny?" Sheldon replied seriously.

"You're in love Sheldon." Penny said simply placing a hand on his shoulder and was surprised when he didn't flinch away. She'd been testing contact since they left Texas and he hardly ever shrugged her off or tensed up like he used to. "You want to be the first everything with her because you care a lot about her. Don't you?"

He stopped pacing and turned to her, "Ha ha very funny."

Penny shook her head. Leave it to the whack-a-doodle to not realize it, "What other reason is there? Do you care for her as a friend would another friend?"

"She's my best friend. She may not match me on an intellectual level but she understands me. She goes that extra to try to understand what I talk about. Whether it be about physics, comic books…or just me."

"If when she gets out she starts seeing a boyfriend, how would you feel?"

"A boyfriend? That's preposterous. She lives in—" Sheldon stopped mid-sentence. How _would_ he feel? She wouldn't be in the bubble anymore and he knew that she was pretty. Many men would be falling over themselves to try to even talk to her. She was the equivalent to Penny only not a drunk, possibly smarter if only slightly. Not to mention she was almost as nerdy about comics, TV series, and games as those at Comic Con.

Penny quirked an eyebrow as she watched Sheldon get lost in his thoughts. She didn't even stop him when he abruptly turned and walked out of her apartment without a word. "Whack-a-doodle." She muttered before sitting back on her couch to read her magazine. Her Sheldon was growing up so fast.

The next month just couldn't go by fast enough for Sheldon, it seemed. It was getting increasingly harder to keep his little secret. Despite his usual stoic mask that he wore in front of Leonard and the others he was so very excited. He'd gotten word from Wolowitz that the projector and all its components had been completed and all the videos had been successfully loaded onto it. He wouldn't allow anyone to see the videos because many of them consisted of him being embarrassed and teased by Penny. She never hesitated to make a joke at his expense while filming.

He'd been pleasantly surprised when his mother called and cancelled Christmas at her place because Missy surprised her with a trip to Hawaii. How Melissa had gotten enough money to send Mary Cooper to Hawaii was beyond Sheldon but he didn't complain since now he was free to see Evee.

He had the morning planned out. Aiden would, of course, continue the tradition of staying the night with her and exchange gifts. The morning would find Penny and Sheldon in Texas early, hopefully before they woke up to surprise them.

Sheldon looked at the four bags he had sitting by the door and thought back to the first time he'd realized that he was talking to her over their game. Fate was hokum but had he never decided to play that game, he may have never met his best friend. He only needed to wait a few more days.

"So what do you say to a movie marathon till midnight?" Evee asked looking over to Aiden who was lying face down on the air mattress closest to where Evee's bed was.

This was their tradition since Evee was 16. Except it was her whole family and Aiden's parents. Even though their family had gotten smaller it was still always fun. Evee was so grateful to her friend that he was with her. She felt guilty that she was thinking about Sheldon a lot. She hadn't spoken to him in person since the day before. He did text her back when she would send him one which was helping a little. She couldn't wait to see him again and give him his gift. She only hoped she would like it.

"Sounds good to me," Aiden said looking at his watch. It was already 9pm, "If we get bored I can always kick your ass at 'Call of Duty'"

"Oh please, the only reason you won last time was because I was distracted."

"Yeah by your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend! He is a boy and he is my friend but he is not my boyfriend."

"Oh quit kidding yourself. Everyone can see you have the sickness."

"I can't get sick genius."

Aiden rolled his eyes at her smartass-ness, "You're 'twitterpated'"

Evee would normally laugh at her friend's use of one of her favorite words but he'd used it on her. "What? No way. I mean, Sheldon is a great friend. He may be one of my many best friends, but I don't know about that."

"So you mean to tell me that if he came in here right now and confessed his love for you that you would say you'd rather be friends?"

Aiden smiled triumphantly at the blush that appeared on her face, "Got ya."

"Shut up," she said sticking her tongue out at him before playing "The Santa Clause"

She liked Sheldon a lot, maybe as more than just a friend but look where she was. She would never be normal. She'd lived in her glass box for over 26 years now. She may be here for the rest of her life. Having any kind of romance was out of the question for her and she knew it. She could however dream about another life in another dimension possibly with a certain blue eyed, tall, lanky, nerdy, physicist.


	6. Chapter 6

The early morning found Sheldon and Penny back at the Galveston hospital. Aiden met them outside the door.

"Merry Christmas," He said hugging Penny and shaking Sheldon's hand after using the Purell dispenser outside the Bubble Girl's door.

"Merry Christmas," Penny replied handing over her bag to the outstretched arm of her friend with a thankful smile.

"Shall we?" Sheldon asked quietly entering the room. He'd been overwhelmed with the rest of the staff on Evee's floor and at the lobby. She must have done a number to them because once he walked in, there were smiles and handshakes and too many "Thank you"s to count. They all knew about his match and couldn't have been happier unless it was the Second Coming. He'd been polite and received their praise although he wasn't sure why it was necessary. She was his friend and social protocol says that one do anything necessary to help said friend in a time of need.

He glanced over to where Evee slept. She laid face down looking almost dead. Her face completely in the pillow and the rest of her sprawled out every which way. Sheldon suppressed a laugh and shook his head as he started to quietly unzip the bags before him and set up her gift. Thanks to Wolowitz's design, it would only take 10 minutes to set up.

"What'd you get her?" Penny asked looking at Aiden who was watching Sheldon and keeping an eye on Evee for any signs of movement.

"Just some clothes she's been gawking at for a while now. She'll need them if everything works out. That reminds me. Yours and Sheldon's gifts are over there in the corner. She had me send everyone else's to their respective addresses."

"I told her not to get me anything," Sheldon cut in, "Of course she wouldn't listen. Done."

"No one listens to you when it comes to Christmas, sweetie." Penny said as she pulled out two gifts of her own and added them to the two in the corner.

"I suppose then it was a good thing that I got you something as well." He retorted quietly.

"Does she always sleep like that? Shouldn't we worry she'll stop breathing?" Penny finally asked looking from the sleeping girl to Aiden, "I can barely tell she's breathing."

"We haven't had any problems so far." He said with a shrug before knocking on the glass, "Hey, wake up."

He'd been fine when they'd arrived. Now, however, he could feel his stomach turning as Evee stirred in her sleep. She sat up rubbing her eyes looking very much like a child doing so. Her hair disheveled most likely from rolling in her sleep. Her tank top hugging her torso perfectly and matching up with Wonder Woman's printed costume. How she could sleep in that in Texas was beyond him but it suited her.

"How can you be awake so early? We always sleep at least until eleven," She whined looking at the clock, "That's three hours away."

She yawned and finally looked at Aiden before noticing the other two in the room, "Sheldon, Penny? What?"

"Surprise, merry Christmas!" Penny smiled and waved, "Weren't expecting us where you?"

"Absolutely not! I thought you were going to your mother's?" Evee accused looking at Sheldon for answers.

"Don't blame him. That was all my doing. I called his mom to plan things and also to cancel at the last minute."

Sheldon looked to Penny surprised, "Penny. That was very clever on your part!"

Evee laughed, "Aw, you guys didn't have to go through all the trouble."

"Nonsense. Penny couldn't wait to come see you again. I also had to give you your gifts." Sheldon said motioning towards the projector that was set up about 3 inches above his head, "I came up with this idea after my two week tirade in your world. I recall a time where you once told me a list of things that you wanted to do but couldn't. In this projector are first person videos and photos of me doing those various things with the help of the others."

As the words sank in, Evee's face lit up and she grinned, "You went on an adventure."

"Not just one; five. You'll just have to see for yourself what I did."

"How exciting! Fire it up," She said bouncing slightly on her feet and pulling her desk chair over to see the wall the projector would be occupy. She sat down excitedly as she watched Sheldon turn it on. She couldn't help but notice the slight blush to his cheeks and ears. It must not have all been rainbows and daisies for him.

The lights were turned off and the projector lit up the wall. It fit perfectly and the quality of the video was amazing. Then again this was Sheldon what else could be expected? The first image to appear was of a light brown bear wearing a Flash T-shirt next to a sign that read "Griffith Park." On one side of the bear stood Penny; her hair in a ponytail and wearing yoga pants and a pink tank top under a fitted hoodie. On the other side stood Sheldon; He wore sweat pants and a green windbreaker that looked very outdated and a sweatband around his head.

Evee's eyes watered as she smiled at the picture. He looked so very out of his element and awkward but he had a twinkle to his eye and a ghost of a smile, "No way you went hiking? Even with all the bugs?"

"C'mon Sheldon the trail is this way." The video started and Penny could be heard before the camera panned to her pointing toward a mountain.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this idea Penny."

"Well that's too bad because you told me to not take you home until we finished this trail. We have all day y'know."

The video continued as the camera followed the trail and panned around often. It was also a lot of complaining from Sheldon. Not being used to such physical exertion he grew tried easily and Penny had to coax him many times to keep going.

"Look at that view," Evee exclaimed as the video came towards the end with the Hollywood sign in view along with the Los Angeles skyline, "It's beautiful."

"I'll admit the view was good despite the layer of smog emissions."

They went through four more "excursions" each starting with a picture of the same bear and those who went along. Second was the San Diego Wildlife Park where Sheldon and friends rode around inside the enclosure feeding the animals. All took turns holding the camera and training it on Sheldon who often seemed petrified as he held out a piece of food to a curious giraffe.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing except for Sheldon who remained quiet unless he decided to chime in with his thoughts on that particular moment. He'd been watching Evee closely. Her smile never left her face since the start of the videos. If anything, it only grew wider. He'd forced himself into the bird sanctuary and even took a picture with a friendly Blue Jay reminiscent of the one that had invaded his apartment a few years ago.

The next one was Penny centric as it was of her rodeo competition. After that was a fairground which to most was simple but to those who knew Sheldon it was an incredible feat. The finale couldn't really be called an adventure since he'd gone to Disneyland many times but this trip was different. He knew her love of Disney and armed with Penny and his camera he had set off to find as many characters as he could.

First was a picture of Aurora holding the same light brown bear that had been in all the pictures before. "Hello, Evelyn. I hear this little guy is doing a lot of travelling for you! Best of luck and I hope to see you in person one day! Don't ever lose hope."

"Best of luck on your journey, Evee, from all of us under the sea!"

It continued on to all of the princesses and all the characters. They all had something to say to her and by this point; Evee had silent tears streaking down her face. "Sheldon that was the best present anyone could have given me. Thank you. Thank you everyone."

"I'm not done yet. Aiden's been holding on to something for me. See for yourself."

Evee turned toward the chute that was used to give her items after they'd been sterilized and found the bear that had been in all the photos. Attached to him was a folded piece of paper that she removed and opened up.

As her eyes scanned the paper, Evee held the bear tightly to her and began to cry. She couldn't believe her eyes. They'd all been tested. They all had tried to help her and one came back a match. She looked up to find Sheldon standing next to the wall closest to her and looked into his blue eyes.

Sheldon placed his hand into the glove that at the wall taking Evee's hand. He was told by Penny that she would cry but it would be because she was happy. He wasn't sure that she looked happy until she smiled. "I realize that we have a long way to go and it may not even work but, if all goes well, I'd like for us to be adventurous together. You decide. Just not skydiving I'd like to keep my life intact."

Penny and Aiden who'd been watching from afar chuckled at Sheldon's words. Penny had become slightly emotional watching the scene, "Looks like the kids are growing up."

"Heh, looks like it." He said walking over to them, "Sheldon agreed to do the donation day after tomorrow. All that's left is for you to say when you'd like to start."

Evee was suddenly stricken with how fast everything was going. She'd wanted this so badly. She dreamed and wished for the day she could go through that door a free woman. To learn to drive, to take an actual shower, feel the sun against her skin or even feel the wind blow through her hair. She had no idea what that felt like and wished so badly to know.

What's more, to get to that point, she'd have to go through the one thing she's never had to go through. Getting sick. She'd gone over all the procedures before. There was chemo, and hair falling out and feeling pain. She'd seen many people go by when she was in her old room, pained expression on their faces from whatever ailed them. She may not know the feeling of the sun, but she also never knew pain.

Yet the small fire that the paper started in her heart wouldn't be extinguished. The pros outweigh the cons and she was going to do anything possible to walk out and give her savior a big hug whether he allowed her to or not. She locked her gaze with Sheldon's. He seemed curious to her decision but soon they were smiling along with her as she turned to Aiden. She felt the comforting squeeze that Sheldon gave as she opened her mouth to speak, "Let's get this started ASAP."

**.oOo.**

Brown eyes scanned the cover of the giant photo album on his lap. It was plain black with a solitary photo on the front. A picture of a woman shut away in a glass box. She was tall about 5'8'' with wavy brown locks cascading down her back. She wore jeans and a flowery blouse and she stood in the middle of what had been her home for over twenty-six years in a pose as if to say "This is my story." Her smile infectious even through a photo, the bright light of life shone in her eyes laughing despite her situation.

Underneath her picture, was the woman's name written in extravagant lettering:

Evelyn "Evee" Torres  
October 25, 1988 – April 17, 2013

With a slightly shaky hand, he pulled the cover up and turned it to the first page. He was met with the same infectious smile of the brown eyed girl only her face was pressed against the glass of her prison. Nose pressed flat and eyes crossed. He could do nothing but laugh out loud at the image. Underneath that one was an image of Evee with a man clad in scrubs with short spiked hair, big expressive eyes and a strong jaw with a cleft chin and a silly expression on his face along with Evee's.

**My guardian angel, my conscience, my friend; Aiden.**

The page turned again and what he saw were a pair of cobalt blue eyes set in in a boyish face. Short, thin brown hair on his head and a look of content and ghost of a smile on his face as those same blue eyes focused only on the girl over his shoulder slightly obscured by the glare of her glass wall. She wasn't focused on the camera at all but laughing at the man in front of her.

**Sheldon Lee Cooper – Without realizing, stole my heart and gave me the will to live, hope and love**

**Penny - My best girl friend and confidant**

A blonde woman, obviously holding the camera at arm's length to get a shot of herself and Evee smiled brightly at the viewer. Evee smiled also holding up two fingers as she did.

The next few pages where mostly of the captive reading, playing video games, typing at her computer, sleeping, getting blood drawn and other things. In all of them she didn't seem to notice the camera. She was in a natural setting depicting a normal day in her otherwise not so normal living.

Then came the one page in the album that obviously changed this woman's life forever. Placed in one of the pages were the sheet of paper that showed Sheldon's match and a picture of on the following page of Evee smiling while crying.

Just under that was a picture of Sheldon and Evee. Sheldon had his back turned to the camera but one could see him holding Evee's hand through gloves in a wall. Evee's eyes seemingly glued to his possibly hanging off every word that he was saying to her.

**February 12****th**** 2012 – First day of Chemo**

She was sitting in a chair closest to the gloves in her wall. Aiden could be seen connecting a bag to her IV line. Evee looked nervous and even a little scared. The picture following that one was a close up of her face in that same instance. Despite her nervousness, there was a spark in her eyes as she concentrated on the IV line that would deliver the poison into her body.

More photos depicting her and a few people playing card games to pass her time in chemo. As the pages went on her complexion began to change. Her face began to get thinner, dark circles could be seen forming under her eyes and her hair usually so vibrant began to fade.

**February 28****th**** 2012 – Hair starts to fall out**

She was smiling as she held up a lock of her hair that had come out. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She just kept looking more and more sickly and less lively. Her eyes told the viewer she was tired but that spark still remained.

Another page tucked away showing that Sheldon's marrow was cleared of any complications that could endanger the caged angel.

The book closed with a sound of finality. The heavy album put back on the shelf for all to look at. Most couldn't get passed the second round of chemo where she looked really bad and her eyes always giving away her true emotions of fear and pain.

**.oOo.**

She felt tired, more tired that she'd ever felt before. She didn't even have the energy to get out of bed. She wouldn't eat. It was an awful feeling she'd never felt in her whole life. The spitting up of bile had to be the worst. Her stomach heaved at the thought as she laid there her eyes closed. At least, she hoped, it would all be over soon. The transplant would happen tomorrow morning and she couldn't wait for everything to be over.

She reached up about to run a hand through her hair but stopped when she remembered that she no longer had any and let her hand fall onto her face.

"So how does it feel to be a normal human?"

"I am far from normal. Normal people can still go outside while sick and they go to a bathroom to throw up. I have to do it in here and smell it afterward. No amount of Lysol disinfectant can help with that." She turned to look at Aiden who was smiling at her albeit sympathetically. "Don't give me the pity smile. This will all be over in a few weeks. Then we call go do something fun together. Like watch a movie! The boys are all over the Superhero movies coming out soon. It'll be fun."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I'll be getting stoned by some of you later but I want t assure you I have not abandoned this story and I already have the next chapter started and in the works please leave me a review! That always motivates me!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'd slept the whole day away after my procedure, scary as it was, it was now over. I could feel soreness in my chest where the IV had been attached now all that was left was to wait and hope for it to work. I've been on so many antibiotics and other various medications that I can't even keep up and the effects of the weakness still evident in my limbs as I lift my arm to grab at my phone. There are 15 missed calls and about as many texts from everyone asking how I'm doing and a few from everyone sans Sheldon asking to please respond to Sheldon before he decides to do something drastic from worry.

I shook my head and looked around my room as I picked up my laptop. The room looks so small now that I am so close to leaving. I hadn't even realized I turned on my computer until a voice shook me from my thoughts, "Dear lord, woman, was it your intention to worry me all day?"

"Sorry Sheldon. I was really tired after it was all over. Didn't Aiden text you?"

"Of course he did, doesn't mean it helped. How're you feeling?"

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I'm a little sore and tired but that's about it. I'm also really excited for the next few days. I want to know already if it worked." I smiled at the light blush appearing on his face. I remembered a conversation that I had with Aiden about me liking Sheldon. He's right of course and now I understood what it was about. He'd already known that this was going to happen.

"Hopefully soon you will be able to eat solid food again. You look like a bean pole in your clothes now that they don't fit."

"Thanks Sheldon."

"You're welcome."

The next few days went in a similar fashion. I was to stay in bed hooked to an IV and take more pills and luckily I was able to eat normally again after the first two days I also got the good news that after 5 days, there was still no sign of rejection. After a week there was still no sign of it and if in the next week it was still clear then I would be allowed out for the first time in like ever.

**.oOo.**

I wanted nothing more than to pull that door open and show her everything that she'd always wanted to see. Yet despite how adamant she was about getting out, she was reluctant to even grab the handle to the door to her freedom.

I could see all the emotions passing through her eyes. Those big brown expressive eyes so very different that my own. I often would get lost in those eyes as we converse of everyday things over Skype but in person, I could almost feel all those emotions myself.

Her hand rested on the handle all she needed to do was pull it open. After a long pause where no one moved and even seemed to stop breathing she finally pulled open the glass door. I stood just on the other side Aiden on my right and Penny next to him holding on to Aiden's arm a warm and comforting smile on her face as she watched the scared doe-like woman still in her cage.

This was reminiscent to the scene in Disney's "Tangled" where Rapunzel hesitated to leave her tower but when she finally did, she would learn to never look back.

"Is this really okay?" she asked looking from me to Aiden and then to Penny, "Please don't let this be a cruel dream."

Her words struck me in a way that has never happened before. I could only imagine what she could be feeling. I'm almost certain it doesn't come close to my dream of winning the Nobel Prize only to wake up and realize it was in an alternate reality. No, that doesn't come close to this. I let myself smile as I took a step closer to the open door and held out my hand.

"It's not a dream Evee. This is happening and we're all here for you."

"Aiden's right, Evee, don't be scared." I heard Penny say behind me.

I watched her step all the way to the line one arm hugging her midsection and the other held closely to her chest. She seemed so scared, so unsure of the changes in her life. Her eyes locked on to mine as if looking for something, "Let's go on an adventure, together."

Like I said some magic word she reached out. My heart pounding against my ribs so hard that it hurt as I watched her hand slip into mine. Before I could even realize how it happened she was wrapped around my torso sobbing into my shirt. It was as if it was the most natural thing in the world when I mimicked her action and placed my arms around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

She pulled back and placed her hands on either side of my face tracing the outline of my jaw and nose as she smiled up at me. "This is real. Thank you for giving me this wonderful gift."

I couldn't stop the heat from appearing on my cheeks as I handed her a tissue which she accepted before starting to cry all over again at the sight of her other two best friends. She ran into Aiden's arms and he lifted her up and spun her around once before setting her down. She squealed in surprise but laughed as her wandering hand played with his hair and face.

"I'm so happy for you" Penny said as was hugged by the girl next. She stroked the soft hair that had only recently begun to grown back on Evee's head. The two laughed as she did this and I couldn't help but allow the smile on my face to grow.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a mask opening the sealed package and putting it on. She may have been cleared but her doctor and myself nor anyone else would take any chances. Penny and Aiden both followed my example much to Evelyn's displeasure. She didn't dwell on it long however as she pulled all of us together in one big group hug.

I finally got her calm enough to slip a mask onto her so that she could be taken to her new room. It would be sterile but not as protected as her old room. She'd be slowly exposed to the elements and people for another week before she could actually go outside.

She'd become quiet during the walk to the lower floor smiling through her mask as those on the current one cheered when she walked by. She walked between myself and Aiden with a firm grip on my hand and his like if she let go she'd wake up from this dream.

**.oOo.**

Finally past round two, things seemed to be looking good.

**June 6, 2012: Stepping out **

Sheldon could be seen wearing his usual superhero layering and khakis. His hand extending out toward Evee. She looked like a doe caught in headlights she seemed so frightened. She seemed to have her eyes glued to Sheldon's. His back was turned to the camera.

The next picture she had grabbed onto Sheldon's hand and had taken the first step over the threshold. The next one she was hugging him and he onto her.

The next one was of Evee, still in Sheldon's somewhat awkward embrace, touching the boyish features of his face. Evee's back was turned to the camera this time and in a rare moment caught in this photo, was a Sheldon no one had ever seen.

His blue eyes radiating warmth and happiness even through a photo. One could guess that he really loved this girl. It was the one photo of the man that was the most emotional. Most of Sheldon were stoic only hints of a smile here and there but this one captured moment proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sheldon was no robot. He could feel, he had feelings, he just didn't show them to those who were undeserving.

The following pictures were of Evee in what looked like another hospital room without the glass walls. A photo of the bathroom and the words "First shower" scrawled underneath followed a picture of her wrapped in noting but a towel a grin on her face and Penny standing next to her.

The album closed again and a hand rubbed at brown eyes before jumping at a voice.

"You seem to really like looking at that."

"It passes the time here, not to mention it makes me realize that there could be worse things to happen."

"That is true."

* * *

**I know...you're all wondering what is going on with this album...you'll find out..you will...eventually xD Will it be a happy ending? I am still unsure...Sorry this one is short. Life has decided to get in the way of my muse but I posted this before I decided to delete and have nothing for you all :) So enjoy,review, tell me how much you hate me and hope that my next update won't be months from now . **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know. Murder me. It's short but I had to get something out! I've been doing some writing exercises on my own and trying to apply them to my work...sadly I fear it's just making me more neurotic when I write. So apologies for it being short and for taking so long...no internet sucks and I've been so busy I haven't had time until now to sit at Starbucks!**

**Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

She hesitated at the door only a moment before stepping outside. Out of the stuffy hospital felt different. It felt open and the air wasn't full of disinfectant but of other things she couldn't put a name to yet.

Standing in the shade of the archway she hesitated again before stepping out into the sunlight. She first reached out a hand and quickly retracted it back into the shade startled by how warm it was. She smiled somewhat embarrassed as Penny and Aiden laughed and she caught Sheldon's slight smile.

Holding out her hand again she held it in the light this time not flinching as the bright light enveloped her hand and the rest of her arm as she stepped out fully. Her skin soaking up the rays as it warmed her skin. No words could describe the feeling of sunlight hitting you for the first time because since birth you're accustomed to it.

Evee walked a few steps away holding out her arms and spun in a circle her face turned upward to the big sky. Sheldon couldn't help but allow the smile on his face to grow. She was like a nerd on at Comic Con or, the most used phrase, a child in a candy store. He watched her stroll over to the small flower garden in front of the hospital and kneelt onto the grass. Long delicate fingers pressed into the green pasture before moving to gently cup a rose pulling it toward her nose. She took in the scent with eyes closed and as her mind registered the scent to its image, she smiled and looked to him and then to the other two.

She wasn't allowed to stay outside for too long and after only a few hours she reluctantly followed Sheldon and the others back to her room.

"Why can't I be normal yet?" Evee whined, "There's so much I want to do still. So many flowers to smell and don't get me started on all the places I want to go eat!"

Penny chuckled, "Watch how much you eat though, sweetie, wouldn't want to get fat now would you?"

"With all of the running around and exploring she has to catch up on I don't think that will be a problem," Aiden replied playfully shoving Evee into Sheldon.

Evee laughed and grabbed on to Sheldon's hand. Since gaining some semblance of freedom she seemed to have a need to be in constant contact with someone. She looked up into Sheldon's blue eyes and he smiled down at her. She noticed he smiled more often around her and it made her happy. She thought back to the first time they chatted on Skype together. It took a whole six months to get so much as a twitch of a smile. Now here he was not worried that Penny was watching (though she could hardly ever get a picture of him with a smile) or that everyone in the hospital could tell the difference.

"If you ever come to California, there are a few places that I frequent." Sheldon said, "There's actually one for every day of the week."

"He's right. The Thai food they constantly consume is actually really good. Of course, you'll have to come over to my job at The Cheesecake Factory. Assuming I still have a job with how often I'm here and not there."

Evee pouted slightly, "I told you that you can go back, Penny. I don't want you to lose your job because of me! I promise as soon as I can travel you'll be the first person I visit."

"And **I **told **you** that I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I paid the rent to your apartment for the rest of the year."

Penny froze and looked at Evee in disbelief, "What?"

"I'm kidding, Penny."

**.oOo.**

"Did we really have to take the train to California?" Penny groaned as she followed Sheldon into the car.

"I've never been on a train before. It'll be fun!"

"You're starting to abuse that card, y'know."

"Flying in an airplane, while faster, is more germ infested than a train and despite what many, many tests have said I will not be taking any chances."

"I haven't ridden in a train since I was 8 so it's all new to me."

"At this rate your things will get to the apartment before we do." Penny said with a shrug, "At least Leonard said he'd sign for it all and keep it in his apartment till we get there."

Sheldon led the way to their seats as Evee followed looking at everything and turning to smile at Aiden, "At least you've ridden one before. When do you start at your new job anyway?"

"Next week. I'll have some time to settle all the stuff in the apartment. Thanks again Sheldon for telling the manager to hold it for me."

"The man who'd lived there before passed away and I didn't want some party crazed people moving in. That would be awful. I could just imagine the loud music and fornication had I not done something. Also, if anything happens to Mrs. Vardabedean you'll be there to help. I believe she suffers from seizures."

"Is that why I hear weird sounds coming from her place sometimes?

Aiden and Evee exchanged looks before laughing.

"How do you know Aiden won't be doing any of that?" Penny piped in winking at Evee

Sheldon paused then turned to look at the group, "Because Evee will be rooming with him. She'd never allow that."

"I dunno, Sheldon, I'm a newly freed 24 year old. I'm like a kid only NOTHING is illegal for me…except drugs but I wouldn't do any of that."

Sheldon gave her a look and narrowed his eyes at them all as they laughed Aiden finally eased his fears, "Don't worry, Sheldon, I'll keep the partying at everyone else's apartments."

"Thank you."

After a short dispute over who got the window, Penny sat next to Sheldon across from Aiden both of which decided to let the other two have the window seats. Sheldon was just being his usual self while Evee just wanted to see. As the train sounded its whistle a final time and lurched forward excitement welled up in her chest. Today was another day of firsts. It was her first move, first ride in a train, first time being out of state and the start of her life.

She smiled and listened as Sheldon continued on about trains and their greatness. As the minutes turned into hours, Penny and Aiden had fallen asleep as wad their nature when listening to lectures or going on long trips. The remaining two lapsed into comfortable silence. Evee couldn't help but look at the two people sitting across from her. Penny's golden hair in its usual messy style framed her face and covered her thin shoulders. Her round face was peaceful in slumber reminding the brunette of Sleeping Beauty.

Then there was Sheldon. His hair, slightly longer than usual, hung over his forehead and his blue eyes concentrated on the screen of his laptop as his long fingers danced across the keyboard making final touches to a paper he'd been working on. Aiden teased her about liking him, and now that she was out she was unsure about where she wanted to go with him. Yes, she liked him but this was Sheldon Cooper. He never showed any signed of being attached to someone ever. Penny and all of Sheldon's friends, however, told her a different story.

Sheldon Cooper hated hospitals, going outdoors, touching people and things for fear of germs, was always in a routine **no matter what** and nothing and no one would disrupt that. Yet all of that changed when Evee came in to the picture. They'd all told her that so many times. He no longer had a routine. He stayed with her when she was still "locked up" at a hospital despite his firm standing that super viruses roamed every inch of the halls. He didn't freak out as often over little things like Penny touching him or even eating his food. Evee even tested that one out when food was brought from outside and she stole one of his fries. He merely paused and glanced at her for a moment before returning to what he'd been conversing about. He allowed her to grab on to his arm or hold his hand whenever she wanted but would he really be willing to move their relationship to the next level? As more than just close friends?

"You've been boring holes into my chest for a while now, is there something on my shirt?"

Evee flinched at his voice and met his gaze, a weird heat settling over her cheeks at being caught staring. She then quickly looked away back out the window, "No, I was just staring off into space, I guess."

"How do you like the train?"

"It's great. I'm actually surprised I'm not getting motion sickness. We all remember what happened with me and the car."

"That's because Penny was driving, anyone would get sick from that." He smiled at his own joke and Evee giggled, "Also a train is much steadier than motor vehicles."

Evee nodded, "I just need to get used to it. What startled me the most since getting free was the heat. I mean, I know summer is supposed to be hot, I just didn't realize it would be this hot."

"Yes being in air conditioning your whole life you don't quite grasp the concept until you experience it. Luckily for you, California is significantly cooler although, not by much."

"I can't wait to see it. I know the beaches aren't as great as those in Texas but I'll at least get to touch the sand and stand in the water….what?"

He was giving her that look. He'd given her this look many times before only he'd stop when she noticed. Being so close, she noticed it very easily. His elbow propped on the armrest and his chin in his hand as he gazed at her going on and on, his smile still on his face and his eyes gentle. She couldn't place the look.

"You go on and on about things that to everyone else mean next to nothing. It just puts things in a different light. It's fascinating. The way you light up when you talk about it all. I've never gone to the beach simply because it never interested me plus I can't swim."

The telltale heat came to her face again just as a slight red came to settle on Sheldon's cheekbones and ears.

_Is this what a blush looks like_, she wondered, _are we both blushing?_

"Wait, Leonard said you learned how to swim," She replied pulled from her thoughts

"Yeah, on the internet."

"You've never tried in actuality?"

He shook his head and she busted up laughing holding on to her sides while his face got a little more red, "I'm sorry, Sheldon, that's just so amusing. Why learn if you weren't interested in actually going to swim?"

"The polar icecaps are melting. One day it will be necessary to swim so, naturally, I had to learn."

Evee quirked an eyebrow, "So…if you can't swim in water…how does that help you when we live in Waterworld?"

Sheldon just stared at her unable to produce a retort. He huffed looked out the window while the girl laughed again, "It's transferable."

"I highly doubt it."

Penny suddenly woke up and stretched, "You two seem to be having fun. Hey, Sheldon, which way to the bathrooms?"

"Down that way," he replied jerking his thumb in the direction, "to the next car on the right, I believe."

She left after looking from Evee to him and shrugging. Evee got up then and sat next to Sheldon, "I know you're not working on your paper anymore, your eyes are moving too fast around the screen."

"You got me; I'm playing a poorly made emulator of Super Mario on mute as not to wake the others."

She put on a hurt face, "And you didn't invite me."

"You're welcome to try it if you'd like."

"No thanks I'll just watch. Your brain needs more of a workout that mine, I'm kind of sleepy anyway," She emphasized her words with a small yawn, covering her mouth with her hand then leaned her head against his shoulder and watched him play six levels before drifting off to sleep.

Penny had long since returned and taken Evee's vacated window seat. She watched the two together. Smiled at the way Evee watched the screen and glanced up to the operator's face before going back to the screen.

_Those two have a long way to go_, she thought as she fell asleep again.

Night had settled on the train and it became quiet as others began falling asleep around them. The sounds and rocking of the train almost the only sounds left to listen to. The shade was drawn to keep out unnecessary light. Evee awoke after having been asleep for hours. She seemed to sleep more often now that she was out. The excitement of the days always tiring her out despite the 26 years of "rest" she had. The dim light of the walkway gave her enough light to see Aiden and Penny both asleep and snoring softly. Penny against the window and Aiden against her shoulder; individual blankets wrapped around themselves despite the warm summer evening.

She had intended to get up and use the bathroom but she was too comfortable to move. She wrapped her arm around her pillow and buried her head into it only to realize she wasn't on a pillow. As the haze of sleep left her, she could hear the heartbeat of the only person in their group that she could have slept on. She looked up and met with Sheldon's sleeping face. He used his arm to support the pillow as he leaned against the window breathing softly. She smiled apologetically to herself as she made to get up. Only then did she notice the weight of Sheldon's arm around her. As she got up, he awoke.

"Were you not comfortable?" He asked her stifling a yawn and removing his arm from around her and gesturing at the other two, "Aiden told me you'd be more comfortable if you used me as a pillow. Like them."

_I should have known it would be Aiden's idea_, Evee thought to herself, to Sheldon she said, "I was actually very comfortable. I just need to use the bathroom is all."

"Let us ask you something." Penny said from her position across from Sheldon. Next to her Aiden sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes, "What are your intentions toward Evee?"

Sheldon opened his mouth to respond and hesitated, "What do you mean?"

"You should know better than to beat around the bush with him, Penny." Aiden said shaking his head, "What we want to know if you like her enough that you won't hurt her. It may not look it, Sheldon, but she likes you a lot. You did what I couldn't do. You gave her a new life, you gave her hope. We're going to California not just because I got a job there, but because you're there too. She's taken a strong liking to you. I hope you don't do anything to make me want to kill you."

"Sweetie, you like her don't you?"

Sheldon nodded ever so slightly.

"Just as a friend?" the blonde pressed, "Say she came up to you right now and said she had a boyfriend. What would you do?"

"Give her a strike."

Aiden couldn't help but stifle a laugh, "You really are crazy, Sheldon."

"I've told you both already, I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested."

Penny stifled her own laugh, "I guess that's all we can do for now, Aiden. At least we know that he really cares for her."

Aiden nodded, "Think of me as her older brother, Sheldon, you hurt her and I'm coming after you."

To Sheldon's credit, he remained calm and his face set in determination as he stared down Aiden who was slightly shorter but definitely capable of fulfilling the words he uttered, "Understood."


End file.
